rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Infinite ADAM
Sitemap Infinite ADAM --- --- --- --- --- Columbia ADAM : ''' * See also ADAM ADAM was hijacked from Rapture to '''Retro Justify the Magic Potions in Columbia (had in the game to be the equivalent to the ADAM PLASMID POWERS in the Rapture games). Originally the Vigors and Nostrums and Salts and Infusions had no logical explanation for existing (maybe except the general quantumz - as the game default explanation ...) Levine&Co were simply following the formula which BioShock 1&2 had success with (and not coming up with anything new). Eventually, they retroactively linked it to Rapture (which made it all the more problematical). --- --- --- One of those Ludicrous things in the FAILZOIDINAL Infinite BS game DLC "Burial At Sea" was : Jeremiah Fink allegedly going to get his own ADAM-type 'Sea Slugs'. The state of 'Deep Sea Diving' in 1912 would give anyone who knows an iota about the subject shudders (consider the depths of the places shown mapped in the game are over 3000 feet deep). His failing efforts there could depopulate Columbia with its mishaps, and Bankrupt the City (yet Wave of the Hand DLC writing just makes it a 'fact'). But then, they used this little illogical storyline bit to justify Infinite BS even being called a "BioShock" game. --- --- --- Use for mutatemenu.jpg Columbia Vending MY Additional Vigors for MMORPG "Columbia" (Now With Faux-ADAM added) : * "Murder Me Softly" (Its for their Own Good) * "Hot Damn" (Heartburn for Opponents) * "Holy Massacre" - Crazed Berserker-like Rage at The Universe, with self-damage or the nearest target * "In the Prophet's Name I Smite Thee !!!" * "Infidel Begone" - Screeching Scriptures Batman !!! (detect unbelievers) * "Purify" - Cleanse the evildoer - caustic soap in their eyes * "Cast Thee Out" - Shove Satan over the side to plummet back to Hell * "Confess!!" Thou hast Sinned !!! "Righteous Punishment" (is an upgrade). * "The Power of the Prophet Compels You !!!" * "Keep the Inferiors Down" - Suppress those 'uppity' urges of the servile class ("Instill Terror" upgrade) * "Cult Fanatic Rage" -- "The Prophet Commands It !!!" Strength to move mountains * "Light A Candle" (Set The Enemy On Fire !!!) * " Do Cast Stones" Busting heads for the high one ... --- --- --- "NOSTRUM THIS MOFO" ''' : (Well, Fink always wanted to just scream that ...) Apparently the initial Game Design had these things called 'Nostrums', which once applied could not be removed. Somewhere there are details of what exactly they were and did for the Player, so we can't be sure what impact Locking-Them-In would have had on gameplay. Perhaps they were pretty much the same as the 'Gears' element (maybe SOOO much more logically substituted for those), which Players apparently found NOT WORTH CHANGING MUCH anyway, and with so little replay value, most players probably never did that much. At least BS1/BS2 you had many more slots active at once for better flavor variations. Here's a List (concept/suggestions) : * Amateur Arms Bearer * Amateur Ammo-smith * Amateur Chemist * Bronco Storm * Carver * Clear Skies (also called Clear Skies Winter) * Fade to Black (also called Fade to Black Juice) * Fiery Aura * Fool's Luck * Hacker's Delight * Ice Storm * Insult to Injury * Journalist * Left Hand Spells Love * Levine * Lifebloom * Mesmerizing Melee * Overkill * Refill Ammo * Reinforced Shield * Soul Trap * Sweet Tooth * The Third Hand * Thirst for Blood * Thunder Storm * Wellspring Add a few more of my own : * Monday Morning * Can-O-Whuppass * Beans-the-Magic-Fruit * Caruso * Goggles-with-Gears * Flypaper * Hallelujah Hatin * Sudden Wind * Swing Low Sweet Chariot * Carry a Big Stick * Magic Rock in A Sock * French Envelope * Welsh-On-Bet * Oh Wheat!! * Raggedy Man * China Clipper * Nameless Dread * Mister Bonkers Bible * Inverted Teacup Of Pain * Jimmy Crack Corn * Ticket To Paris ... More To come --- --- --- '''Magic Potions For Columbia : The Infinite BS game has those overly-fancy ornate magic potion bottles. Real bottles, even fancy ones in those days, were much more practical. They aren't supposed to cost more than the substance in them (or be perfectly shaped to snap sharp bits off at the least mishandling -- they had better have a half-price damaged Vigor bottle shop somewhere ... ). (( '' Oh, but that's not really an issue because those prices seen in Columbia for Vigors is like a year's wages -- so if never bought, then no liability. '' )) --- --- --- Era Medicine Bottles ... Here's What REAL bottles looked like in that era : ''' https://www.1stchicagobottleclub.com/gmedicines.html or search https://picclick.com/?q=Antique+Pharmacy+Medicine+Druggist Complex sculptured (blown?) Glass wasn't used for decoration, the color and label were. Even the ordinary/simple shaped bottles were expensive enough to be reused. The Strange fancy shapes used for Infinite BS would so easily break/snap off, and would be more expensive than the contents. The Vigors seem more a onetime consumable rather than something that would persist (and be kept/looked at for years) like a perfume bottle. . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . Here a Real Glass Medicine Bottle from the Infinite BS era . In Columbia you would have needed a Vigor to remove broken glass from yourself with all those hazardously fanciful Vigor Bottles the gamemakers came up with. Real bottles meant to carry liquids are NOT fancy. Fancy is also EXPENSIVE (and Fragile). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- '''Theory - 'Salts' - Its not Pixie Dust : We can have 'Salts' contain Deuterium and Tritium required to power the Fusion (see 'science' ...) energized cellular Mitochondria (see 'science' ...) which Fink's 'Vigors' have placed in users body cells (via a Distant-futuristic technology got from a 'Tear' of course), to supply the energies required by the various Vigor 'powers'. Hence, that odd blue-ish glow of the fluid ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cherenkov_radiation ) That, or Meta-Liquid Tesla Coils (all powered by quantum 'purring cats' - a viable alternate 'theory' instead of 'strings' or "nicro wound-up rubberbands"). It all makes sense now ... (OR NOT) -- Salts All Over The Place, But Nobody ELSE Actually Uses It ?? : Again the alleged general availability of 'Vigors' (even to assembly lines at Fink's Factory making boxcar-loads of them), BUT with so little evidence (in game) of ordinary people using them. I suppose that there could be more minor uses (like the Consumer Plasmids in Rapture - which were at least THERE alluded to), but there is little sign of THOSE being advertised/sold, or (more importantly) being seen used by opponents in the game. With all the quaint 'normal scenes' (at least early in the game) in Columbia, they had plenty of opportunity to show 'useful' Vigors/Gearz in use by ordinary folk (unlike deserted post-fall Rapture). There didn't seem to be any prohibition of their use - quite to the contrary. (( '' It is more of the 'COPY WHAT WAS IN BIOSHOCK RAPTURE' they did to try to recreate the setting of the previous BioShock games - except that they did a piss poor job because it didn't really fit the setting. '' )) --- Finks Marketing Mistakes - The Salty Yellow Liquid : Initially marketed as "Urine of the Gods" with a matching yellow glowing color. It didn't catch on. Possibly deployment via enema had something to do with it, which also hampered Vigor sales. Then Fink recently came up with the 'drinkable' version (8 popular flavors, including 'Cola'), and a rebranding, and change of the coloring to distance itself from its previous incarnation. An additional 'Minty Fresh' taste was added after consumers still complained it tasted a bit like urine. Disgusting, but true. It takes 3 kilowatt hours (KWh) to generate a single dose of 'Salts'. --- ' 'Salts' - What Justification For All These Infinite BS References IN BaSx Rapture ?? ' : This is in direct opposition to entire body of what happened in BS1/BS2/MP/DLC. Couldn't they have simply called/labeled it EVE ?? Yeah, Right, Levine this is Rapture "prime' (what a fricken load of ...) 'There DOES comes a point when the original authors no longer really control what subsequently is 'canon' any more (if they want to change it) : ' tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CanonDiscontinuity tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ContinuityTropes --- --- --- --- --- . .